Le baiser de la vengeance
by Lyn De La Valliaire
Summary: Elle ne le saurait jamais, il ne lui dirait jamais de vive voix mais il l'aimait aussi. À sa façon. Ce n'était pas la meilleure, ce n'était même pas une bonne façon d'aimer, mais c'était la sienne. Attention : amour dysfonctionnel (viol) je le mets en M pour la description mais aussi pour le sujet qui n'est pas facile.


Surtout, surtout ne lisez pas ce texte si vous êtes sensibles aux sujets difficiles. C'est mon premier OS mais j'ai visé haut, il parle d'amour certes, mais un amour dysfonctionnel qui passe pas le viol.

Mon warning est fait, le sujet est sensible j'en ai conscience mais ça me trotte dans la tête depuis longtemps maintenant.

Disclaimer : l'univers appartient à JK Rowling

* * *

><p><em>Le jour présent<em>

Lorsqu'il vit le détraqueur s'approcher de lui pour lui voler son dernier souvenir heureux, il s'y replongea une dernière fois avant de le lui céder. Il était à lui, peu importe qu'on tente de lui arracher, elle était sienne. C'était comme ça depuis toujours.

* * *

><p><em>Les jours passés <em>

Le froid mordant le fit frissonner et il remonta sa manche pour se redonner du courage. Il traversa la rue et entra dans la maison moldue avec une moue dégoûtée. Mais il avait besoin d'un bain, c'était une nécessité absolue, son seul objectif depuis sa sortie, et peu importe qu'il doive passer par une maison moldue pour cela.

Tout était plongé dans le noir et le brun n'osait pas éclairer trop fortement son chemin. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le prenne pour un vulgaire voleur en ce moment, et il n'avait pas de main de la chance pour s'aider bien évidemment.

Cela aurait été beaucoup facile. Il soupira et trouva enfin l'escalier menant à l'étage, tombant par la même occasion sur les photos des occupants. Il eut le souffle coupé en reconnaissant le couple de sorcier sur les clichés, il reconnaît la fillette également et la voie grandir à mesure qu'il avance dans l'escalier. Pourquoi diable cette famille de sang-pur vivait-elle à la manière la plus moldue qui soit ?

Il secoua la tête et s'introduisit dans le bureau, forçant le secrétaire pour fouiller les nombreuses lettres de Lady Selwyn. Il ne trouva rien de vraiment intéressant et finit par abandonner ses fouilles pour aller prendre une douche. L'eau chaude dégoulinant sur son corps lui extorqua un soupire de bien-être. Il attrapa une brosse et frotta énergiquement sa peau jusqu'à la faire rougir, décapant la crasse qui s'était accumulée durant les semaines précédentes. Azkaban n'avait jamais été un endroit appréciable et l'était encore moins pour les gens comme lui, les sang-purs qui avaient toujours vécu dans le confort.

Bartimeus Croupton junior remercia sa mère en silence d'avoir prit sa place, elle s'y laisserait probablement mourir mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver la moindre tristesse dans ce fait. Il se sécha rapidement et entreprit une recherche assidue de vêtement correct. Il trouva quelques tenues et opta pour un simple costume gris anthracite et une chemise blanche. Par bonheur, Lord Selwyn et lui avait à peu près la même carrure et il ne lui fallait pas beaucoup plus pour le moment. Il passa un simple coup de peigne dans ses cheveux désordonnés afin de se donner le look collant au statut. Il ressortit de la maison et attendit patiemment sur le porche de Wilima Selwyn rentre chez elle. Il avait été très proche de Lord Selwyn puisqu'il avait fait ses classes avec son petit frère.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin, Barty s'inclina pompeusement et lui offrit son sourire le plus charmeur.

- Barty Croupton ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un effroi incommensurable. Elle voulu s'enfuir, se mettant simplement à courir vers sa voiture moldue et le sorcier grogna en se lançant à sa poursuite.

- Impero.

La voix du mangemort était rouée, presque cassée et sèche. Sa victime, qui paraissait plus vieille de trente ans au moins, revint vers lui très docilement et lui ouvrit la porte avec plaisir. Ils s'installèrent au salon et il lui posa plusieurs questions qui donnerait enfin des réponses claires à ses inquiétudes de toutes ses années.

- Lady Selwyn. Pourquoi vivez-vous comme une moldue ? Où est Liz ?

- Vous comprenez, après que vous ayez été confondu, j'ai refusé que ma douce Liz ne vous épouse. Je ne voulais pas d'un mangemort dans ma famille. Je n'ai jamais rien eu contre les moldus Barty, vous le savez. Savoir que mon mari et son frère soutenait Vous-savez-qui a été un coup dur de plus.

J'ai cessé de croire en la bonté de la magie quand les agissements du seigneur ont prit la vie de mon beau-frère et de mon mari.

- Où est Liz, Selwyn où est-elle ?

- Je ne sais pas. Elle s'est éloignée de moi quand j'ai rompu vos fiançailles. Elle ne rentrait plus à la maison pendant les vacances après la mort de mon pauvre Rupert. Et puis, elle a simplement quitté Poudlard et est sortie de ma vie. J'ai parfois une lettre sur le perron, une lettre qui me dit comment elle va. Mais elle ne me parle jamais. Jamais jamais je ne l'ai revue.

- Merci Lady Selwyn.

Il se débarrassa de cette vieille peau, lui intimant de se suicider de manière bien moldue et partit avant même d'entendre le coup de feu qui mettait fin à la vie tourmentée de la pauvre Lady Selwyn. Un nouvel objectif s'était ajouté tout naturellement dans son esprit. Son seigneur l'avait envoyé en mission et il allait la remplir, mais avant, il avait une vengeance à assouvir.

Il lui fallu quatre jours pour la retrouver. Il fut en partie soulagé de voir qu'elle vivait comme une parfaite petite sorcière dans une petite maison de rangée protégée par un repousse-moldu. Il y avait quelques protections magiques en plus, mais rien que la magie noire ne puisse briser en quelques minutes. Barty la laissa rentrer chez elle, observant ses magnifiques courbes danser sous le tissus rouge de sa robe, ces courbes qui avaient tant changé en quelques années. Elle devait avoir 14 ou 15 ans quand il avait été enfermé, dix années avait passées, elle avait à peine 25 ans et lui 30. Il pensa à ses années de vie que son père avait gâchées en l'envoyant dans cette prison et fut pris d'une violente envie de meurtre à l'encontre de Croupton Sr.

Il se retint et sourit en voyant la lumière s'allumer à l'étage, il profita de ce moment pour entrer dans la maison, brisant les défenses de la maison d'un geste simple et soupirant face au relâchement de la jeune femme. Il se dirigea silencieusement vers le bureau où la lumière était allumée, plusieurs lettres et articles parlait des évasions des prisonniers d'Azkaban. Barty se jeta un sort de dissimulation et se félicita d'avoir réussi à récupérer sa précieuse baguette. Il ne sursauta pas en entendant un bruit dans la pièce voisine et un sourire carnassier se peignit sur ses lèvres quand il identifia le bruit de l'eau qui coule.

Il pénétra dans la salle de bain et prit un malin plaisir à observer cette femme qui aurait du être la sienne. Il ressortit et se dissimula dans la chambre en prenant soin de se débarrasser de ses vêtements. Il vit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir sur une silhouette habilement enroulée dans une serviette de bain, maintenue par une main fine et élégante. Elle se sécha doucement, prenant soin d'elle et se massant les jambes après une journée trop remplie.

Barty Croupton passa la langue sur ses lèvres, son excitation aurait pu le rendre fou s'il n'avait pas voulu profiter de l'innocence de la jeune femme encore un instant. Il céda à la tentation et s'exprima d'une voie rauque de désir.

- Bonsoir Elizabeth.

- Barty ?! Elle se retourna avec une expression effrayée et ouvrit la bouche en constatant la nudité de l'homme en face d'elle.

Une grimace haineuse déforma le visage de Barty qui se jeta sur elle et la propulsa violemment contre le mur. Un petit cri de douleur accompagna le tombé de la serviette et il ne put retenir sa main lorsqu'elle vint claquer contre la joue de la jeune femme. Choquée et sonnée, Elizabeth Selwyn ne sentit qu'une douleur lancinante à la tête quand il la prit par les cheveux pour la jeter sur son lit. Les larmes roulaient déjà sur sa joue, elles redoublèrent lorsqu'elle sentit les liens magiques serrer ses poignets et des mains puissantes lui écarter les cuisses. Elle sentit des lèvres chaudes et gercées s'écraser sur les siennes et les doigts du mangemort forcer son intimité. Elle étouffa un cri et voulu se soustraire à cette prise qui lui faisait mal et la gênait, mais plus elle bougeait, plus elle le sentait s'appuyer de tout son poids sur elle. Elle aurait pu le renverser si ses mains avaient été libres et si la rage de l'évadé n'était pas si intense. Elle sentit enfin ses lèvres abandonner sa bouche pour aller mordre sa poitrine sans ménagement, elle hoquetait, peinant à articuler les mots qui voulaient s'échapper de sa gorge.

- Barty arrête. Je t'en prie.

Elle sentit sa main se plaquer contre sa gorge et croisa le regard froid et obscurcit de désir de son fiancé. Elle commençait à étouffer quand il s'arrêta brusquement.

- Tu l'as gardée. Ce n'était qu'un murmure, une affirmation que le mangemort avait lancé en voyant la bague de fiançailles, accrochée à une chaîne au cou d'Elizabeth. Il secoua la tête et son visage se ferma de nouveau. Il retira sa main et mordit une dernière fois la chaire de son cou, délicatement parfumé au miel.

Son premier coup de bassin fut le plus horrible, il força le passage sans la moindre douceur et arracha un cri de douleur à Elizabeth qui pleurait toujours en silence. Le second fut moins douloureux, mais tout aussi désagréable. Jamais la jeune femme n'aurait cru qu'une telle douleur était possible pour un acte qui aurait du être normal. Elle sentit alors ses lèvres gercées embrasser la peau de son cou et remonter vers sa bouche. Elle aurait du le mordre, elle le savait, mais elle n'avait jamais été combative et elle était déjà épuisée. Elle laissa cette langue familière passer entre ses lèvres et se laissa embrasser. Il se fit plus lent, semblant apprécier la reddition de la sorcière. Il passa une main derrière sa tête et agrippa la longue chevelure de la jeune femme, reprenant ses assauts, plus violents et brutaux qu'ils ne l'auraient été des années auparavant. Enfin il tenait sa vengeance au creux de sa main, il lui griffa la cuisse quand elle tenta une nouvelle fois de s'extraire à cette étreinte.

C'était peine perdue, elle le savait et il le lui faisait comprendre. Il en devenait fou et n'arrivait pas à choisir entre lui faire mal autant qu'il avait eu mal et l'épargner parce qu'elle était innocente et qu'il le savait. Au fond de lui-même, il savait que l'unique responsable dans tout ça c'était sa mère, mais il n'arrivait pas à ignorer la petite voix qui lui soufflait sans cesse que jamais elle n'était venue le voir, que jamais elle n'avait pensé à lui. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à taire son instinct qui le poussait toujours plus loin en elle, malgré ses cris et malgré le sang qui coulait sur les draps.

Les hoquets de terreur dû aux larmes qui ne cessaient de mouiller ses baisers ne parvenait pas à le ramener à la raison non plus. Ses désirs de vengeance et de chaire avaient envahi toutes ses pensées et il ne parvenait plus à se contrôler. Son dernier coup de bassin fut libérateur pour eux deux. Vidé de ses forces, il lâcha ses cheveux et l'écrasa un peu plus en attendant de reprendre son souffle. Cela sembla être une éternité à la jeune femme qui retenait ses sanglots à grand peine et ne rêvait que de se laver à nouveau pour effacer cette épreuve de sa mémoire.

Mais lorsqu'elle sentit des lèvres brûlantes se poser sur son épaule elle cria de terreur et se débattit avec la force du désespoir. Elle ne voulait pas écouter la respiration encore saccadée de cet homme qui lui caressait les cheveux et lui murmurait de se calmer, comme s'il éprouvait de l'affection, de l'empathie. Un sanglot plus brave que les autres passa la barrière de sa gorge et fut suivit par une dizaine d'autres, empêchant Elizabeth de respirer correctement. Barty se redressa doucement et lui caressa le visage en priant pour qu'elle ait un philtre calmant dans sa salle de bain. Il l'abandonna là, attachée et suffocant sur son propre lit et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, bénissant cette femme d'être prévoyante. Il revint vers elle et lui administra la potion sans ménagement et l'abandonna de nouveau pour retourner à la salle de bain.

Il fit couler l'eau sur son corps et refoula ses regrets en voyant le sang s'évacuer de la baignoire. Il retrouva Elizabeth quelques minutes plus tard. Elle reniflait encore, mais semblait à présent plus calme, un peu groggy peut-être. Il la détacha et la porta jusqu'à la salle de bain, grognant sous l'effort qu'il devait fournir après ce qu'il avait fait. Elle remua et il ne put la retenir, se laissant tomber au sol, la jeune femme gémit et tenta de se réfugier dans un coin avant qu'il ne recommence à la faire souffrir.

- Liz, cesse de faire l'enfant.

- Va-t-en...

Il serra la mâchoire et elle regretta aussitôt ses paroles, elle le vit serrer les poings et se recroquevilla, plaçant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête pour pleurer. Il prit une grande inspiration et se calma, il la fit se redresser avec toutes les difficultés possible et la poussa dans la salle de bain. Il la fit s'asseoir dans la baignoire, sur le rebord et fit couler l'eau. Il sentait qu'elle lui échappait de nouveau, percevant la lueur de peur dans son regard et ses sursauts quand il s'approchait et perdit patience.

- Tu as fini oui ?! J'essaie de t'aider.

Elle fondit en larmes et hocha la tête, le laissant enfin approcher le jet d'eau de sa peau marquée de bleus et où le sang avait coagulé. Barty vérifia la température de l'eau et mouilla sa main qui vint frotter doucement sur le mollet de la jeune femme. N'obtenant pas de réaction, il recommença et remonta vers son genou. Il eut un sourire satisfait et frotta doucement la cuisse d'Elizabeth qui recommença à gigoter, exprimant son mal-être silencieusement. Il l'embrassa sur l'épaule et continua de frotter sa cuisse avant de l'écarter légèrement pour en frotter l'intérieur.

- Tu as peur de moi Elizabeth ?

- Oui. Murmura-t-elle dans un sanglot à demi-étouffé.

- C'est pour ça que tu me laisses faire ?

- Oui.

- Je ne te tuerais pas Elizabeth.

Elle se tourna vers lui, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il la regarda enfin droit dans les yeux. Il se rendit subitement compte qu'il l'avait reluquée comme un animal, sans jamais s'attarder sur ses yeux, leurs surprise et maintenant leurs tristesse et leurs peur. Il était brillant et rougit par les larmes, ils se scrutèrent un instant et elle finit par se détourner, baissant la tête.

- Tu me mens Barty.

- C'est vrai.

Comme si cette affirmation les soulageait tous les deux, elle passa sa main sous l'eau et frotta l'intérieur de son autre cuisse. Elle se crispa lorsqu'elle sentit la main de l'homme remonter dangereusement vers son bas ventre et gémit en bougeant pour le faire s'arrêter.

- Tu n'es jamais venu me voir.

Sa voix claquait comme un reproche, il pinçait les lèvres et lui écarta les jambes avec force pour frotter le haut de sa cuisse. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent en silence tandis qu'elle frottait sa jambe. Elle posa sa main sur celle de cet homme, un inconnu qu'elle avait pourtant connu à l'époque et le repoussa doucement.

Il se crispa et se releva, jetant le pommeau de douche dans la baignoire avec rage et pinçant le visage féminin de sa main gauche, toujours reluisante d'eau. Il frémissait de rage et articula à grand peine :

- Tu n'es jamais venue me voir. Pas une seule fois.

- Je n'ai pas pu. Souffla-t-elle

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'avais pas le droit, je n'étais pas de ta famille. Je n'ai pas pu.

- Tu as rompu nos fiançailles non ?

- J'avais 15 ans, je n'aurais pas pu rompre quoi que ce soit. C'est ma mère qui l'a fait, elle ne voulait pas que ça tâche la réputation de la famille. Elle est devenu folle de douleur en apprenant ça. Le décès de papa a fini de la rendre cinglée, elle a décidé de vivre comme une moldue. Elle me hurlait dessus quand j'utilisais la magie et quand je lui parlais de toi.

- Une moldue... Tu n'es donc pas mieux que ces sang-de-bourbe n'est-ce-pas ? Cracha-t-il en lui lâchant le visage brutalement.

Elle sembla blessée par ses propos mais ne démentit pas, il voyait sa douleur mais ne parvenait pas à regretter ses gestes et ses mots. Il posa un regard lubrique sur ce corps qu'il avait possédé trop peu de temps à son goût et du prendre une profonde inspiration pour ne pas la brusquer.

Il la vit se cacher derrière ses mains et l'attira contre lui pour poser un baiser protecteur sur son front. Il sentait ce corps frêle se tendre et ne put retenir un sourire victorieux, il posa un autre baiser sur sa joue et se délecta du frisson qui secouait Elizabeth.

- Oh Liz. Tu as froid, tu as peur ou ton corps réclame quelque chose ?

Le regard perdu et apeuré de la pauvre femme s'accompagna d'un sursaut quand il passa un doigt sur sa joue. Il ricana doucement et la poussa dans la baignoire, profitant de la vue qu'elle lui offrait en tentant de se rattraper pour ne pas se faire mal. Elle grimaça et enleva le pommeau de douche de derrière son dos, l'accrochant au robinet et replaçant ses bras menus contre son corps. Barty soupira et récupéra le pommeau pour faire couler de l'eau sur le corps de la jeune femme.

- Je te laisse le choix, tu me laisses te laver ou tu le fais toi-même. Mais dans les deux cas je reste là.

Elle hocha la tête et glissa doucement vers l'autre côté de la baignoire, celui où ne se trouvait pas le bouchon qui lui faisait mal, et prit du savon. Elle tendit les mains vers l'eau chaude et resta comme fascinée par le mouvement qui se formait contre le fonds de la vasque. Barty mit le bouchon et laissa le pommeau remplir la baignoire, prenant délicatement le savon des mains d'Elizabeth. Elle se laissa faire, telle une enfant égarée et il frotta le savon sur les jambes de sa fiancée, puisqu'elle avait gardé la bague, elle l'était forcément toujours après tout.

Elle ne sursauta pas lorsqu'il approcha sa main du haut de ses cuisses cette fois-ci, mais fut frustré de la voir prendre le relais à ce moment précis. Il profita du reste de savon sur ses mains pour caresser le ventre et les seins de la jeune femme, prétextant la laver alors qu'il la dévorait des yeux. Elle se recula et voulu se lever pour se rincer. Barty entra dans la baignoire avec elle et frotta son dos pour descendre vers ses fesses. Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille et portant une main à sa gorge, appréciant le contact doux et moelleux de ses seins contre son avant-bras. Il lui avait déjà coincé un bras et il coinça le deuxième en descendant sa main vers l'intimité de la jeune fille. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Barty sentit le désir de la faire souffrir s'insinuer en lui, mêlé cette fois-ci à l'envie de lui faire aimer cette souffrance.

- Barty, arrête. Pas encore...

- Elizabeth.

La supplique du mangemort et ses caresses la firent frissonner, elle sentit sa main se faire plus pressante et bougea légèrement sur le côté pour la faire s'arrêter. Elle avait peur, elle savait qu'elle aurait mal s'il recommençait et lui savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en empêcher. Il la poussa doucement vers le bord de la baignoire pour la faire sortir.

Elle se retourna, l'empêchant de continuer ses caresses ce qui le fit grogner mais elle l'embrassa doucement avant de sortir de la baignoire. Il ne comprit son erreur de lui faire confiance que lorsqu'une violente douleur au bas ventre lui coupa le souffle, il ne vit que la jeune femme courir vers sa chambre et il hurla de rage. Il prit sa baguette et désarma la traîtresse avant de lancer un assurdito sur la porte de la chambre qu'il claqua violemment.

- Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça.

- Barty arrête. Tu es complètement fou.

- C'est un des cadeaux de bienvenue d'Azkaban.

- Barty je t'en prie, je ne veux pas, ça fait mal je veux pas.

Elle pleurait encore, les sanglots l'étouffaient et elle tremblait de plus en plus en voyant le mangemort se rapprocher d'elle. Il posa sa baguette sur la commode de la chambre et regarda Elizabeth en écartant les bras.

- Tu vois, je n'ai rien pour te blesser, ma baguette est là.

Il s'approcha et leva la main vers son visage. Son visage était dur, il faisait des effort colossaux pour ne pas la brusquer. Il s'approcha un peu plus et l'embrassa le plus doucement possible avant de se reculer pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu vois, je ne te fais pas de mal.

Il posa sa deuxième main sur la hanche de la jeune femme et l'embrassa un peu plus fort, il n'avait qu'une envie, la posséder encore. La posséder pour toujours.

- Fais-moi confiance. Lui souffla-t-il

Il l'entraîna vers le lit en continuant de l'embrasser, ignorant la jeune femme qui se débattait déjà dans ses bras.

- Elizabeth. Je t'en supplie, si tu te débats ce sera pire.

- Arrête, arrête, arrête.

Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et il peinait à la convaincre de se laisser faire. Il sentit encore une fois cette pulsion violente lui tenailler le ventre et il la poussa sur le lit avant se serrer sa gorge dans sa main. Elle cessa de se débattre et il la lâcha presqu'aussitôt. Elle se traîna un peu plus loin sur le lit et détourna le regard.

- J'ai envie de toi. Elizabeth je te veux.

- S'il te plaît Barty. Ne fais pas ça.

- Laisses-moi essayer.

- J'ai encore mal Barty.

- Je serais plus doux, laisses-moi essayer.

Elle pleura lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle et se calma un peu en voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas. Elle leva les yeux et croisa son regard, elle voyait tous les efforts qu'il faisait en cet instant précis. Il s'approcha un peu plus, espérant la mettre assez en confiance pour qu'elle ne s'enfuie pas, il leva sa main le plus doucement possible vers son visage.

Il la força à s'allonger et l'embrassa doucement, léchant ses lèvres et son cou. Il sentait bien qu'elle lui échappait une fois de plus, mais il était trop tard, elle le savait et lui aussi. Pourtant il tint sa promesse, il continua de l'embrasser avec autant de douceur que possible, il se sentait de nouveau adolescent. C'était comme d'apprivoiser un animal pour lui, challenge de plus qui réveillait ses instincts calculateurs et manipulateurs. Il devenait fou, il la voulait et seule l'idée qu'il l'aurait de toute façon lui permettait de se retenir encore un peu.

- Barty ? Barty je peux pas.

- Mais si tu peux. Aies confiance.

- Je ne peux pas, j'ai peur.

- Chut chut chut, tout va bien se passer.

Il l'embrassa pour la faire taire et glissa une main peu délicate vers l'intimité de la jeune femme. Elle protesta et le repoussa avec une force surhumaine. Barty hurla de rage et se jeta sur elle avec une lueur folle dans le regard.

- Tu ne m'échapperas pas. Tu m'appartiens.

Elle sauta du lit voulu ouvrir la porte pour partir mais n'y parvint pas. Elle sentit une douleur cuisante à la joue et comprit qu'il l'avait encore frappée. Elle s'effondra pour pleurer et sursauta quand il donna un grand coup de poing dans la porte au dessus d'elle. Elle couvrit sa tête de ses bras en priant Merlin pour qu'il se lasse et qu'il parte. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et la prit dans ses bras, elle tremblait de peur, mais il la maintint fermement dans ses bras.

Il avait été si proche du but, il avait réussi à la calmer à la salle de bain, elle avait presque accepté ses caresses. Il ne comprenait pas sa peur, il savait qu'il en était responsable, mais il ne la comprenait pas. Il lui avait pourtant promis qu'il serait doux mais elle avait refusé quand même. Il l'embrassa dans les cheveux, sur le front et écrasa ses lèvres gercées sur les joues de la jeune femme pour effacé ses larmes. Il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres et s'excusa sans trop savoir pourquoi, probablement pour la gifle, et peut-être pour le reste aussi, même s'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il l'embrassa encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de trembler à son contact et il décida de s'y prendre autrement, il la prit dans ses bras pour la mettre sur le lit et continua de l'embrasser. Il se plaça au dessus d'elle et écrasa le poids de son bassin contre celui de la jeune femme.

- Barty, arrête.

- Je ne peux pas, tu le sais. Tu t'en rends compte. Je ne peux pas.

Elle hocha la tête il l'embrassa de nouveau, caressant son corps chaud, embrassant ses seins, agrippant ses fesses avec des gémissements étouffés. Il prit la main d'Elizabeth et la guida pour qu'elle assouvisse ses désirs qui le rendaient fou. Elle ne le caressa qu'un instant avant de remonter précipitamment sa main vers le torse du mangemort. Il la caressa et descendit de nouveau sa main vers l'entrejambe de la sorcière, la caressant avec autant de douceur que possible. Il savait qu'elle le détestait en ce moment précis, mais il refusait de croire que ses réactions étaient purement physique. Elle ne pouvait pas l'embrasser comme ça en ne ressentant que de la haine. Il avait pensé à l'imperium pour faciliter les choses mais il la voulait elle, pas une copie fadasse.

Il la sentit bientôt moins apeurée, plus encline à l'accepter malgré la violence dont il faisait preuve. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et la sentit se crisper quand il la pénétra. Les sensations étaient folles, il sentait son corps chaud, ses mouvements, il entendait ses gémissements gênés qui témoignaient d'une douleur encore présente.

Il aurait voulu laisser libre court à ses envies, la prendre violemment et lui faire mal mais il attendit un peu qu'elle s'habitue à ses mouvements. Il revint l'embrasser avec force, transmettant plus de passion dans son baiser pour ne pas l'employer ailleurs.

- Tu as mal ?

- Juste un peu.

- Je vais accélérer.

- Déjà ?

Il frotta son nez contre sa joue et attrapa ses cheveux d'une main et l'une de ses jambes de l'autre. Il la sentit se détendre et fut soulagé d'avoir trouvé comment lui faire moins mal, il accéléra juste un peu et émit un grognement de plaisir quand lui griffa doucement le dos.

Il savait à quel point ce qu'il lui avait fait était mal, mais il savait aussi qu'il aurait pu recommencer plusieurs fois encore plutôt que de perdre du temps à la mettre en confiance. Il sentait le corps d'Elizabeth s'éveiller doucement et l'accueillir, il entendait sa respiration courte et ses exclamations de surprises quand il changeait de rythme. Il délaissa ses cheveux pour attraper sa deuxième jambe et les écarta un peu plus, se redressant assez pour ne sentir que le bout de ses seins bouger contre lui. Il sentit une envie de lui mordre la lèvre, y céda et approfondit le baiser, cessant un instant ses coups de reins.

Elle bougea le bassin, tentant doucement de se soustraire une dernière fois, mais le mouvement lui arracha un gémissement. Son regard croisa celui de Barty, il mêla son souffle au sien et l'embrassa avant de recommencer à bouger son bassin.

- Elizabeth...

Il lâcha ses jambes, posa une main sur la taille et prenant appui sur l'autre, il la regarda en accélérant doucement sa main se crispant sur sa taille.

- Ne... Ne me regarde pas comme ça.

- Elizabeth...

Il plongea dans son cou pour l'embrasser et la mordiller, il s'appuya plus fort contre elle en grognant. Elle le serra dans ses bras pour oublier ce qui c'était passé, ne garder que l'instant présent. Elle se souvenait de tout, de leur première rencontre, de leurs discussions endiablées malgré la légère différences d'âge qui ne les aurait pas aidé dans une autre situation. Elle se souvint de sa demande en mariage auprès de son père et sa fierté quand elle était retournée à Poudlard avec cette magnifique bague de fiançailles à son doigt. Elle se souvint de l'émotion et de la douceur de son regard la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, un peu plus d'une semaine avant son enfermement à Azkaban.

- Barty...

Elle lui mordit l'épaule et se crispa quand il accéléra, il lui faisait mal, mais elle avait compris que ça ne se passerait jamais autrement. Il poussa un râle de plaisir dans son cou et elle sentit les spasmes de son entrejambes quelques secondes encore.

- Je t'aime. Je t'aimerais toujours.

Elle le lui avait dit simplement, c'était idiot, ils ne seraient jamais heureux ensemble. Les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge un long moment. Il la serra dans ses bras et posa un baiser sur son front.

- J'ai une mission à remplir.

- Je comprends.

Le silence reprit sa place et, bientôt, Elizabeth s'endormit, lui tournant le dos. Il vit alors les stigmates qu'il lui laissait. Des bleus, des griffures, seulement des séquelles. Il ne lui apportait que de la douleur où elle lui offrait son amour. Il se pencha vers elle et caressa sa joue. Elle ne le saurait jamais, il ne lui dirait jamais de vive voix mais il l'aimait aussi. À sa façon. Ce n'était pas la meilleure, ce n'était même pas une bonne façon d'aimer, mais c'était la sienne.

Lorsqu'il lui jeta le sortilège, il sut qu'il n'avait pas fait d'erreur. Il partit un peu avant le lever du soleil.

* * *

><p><em>Le jour présent<em>

Quand Barty Croupton Junior vit le détraqueur se pencher sur lui pour aspirer son dernier souvenir heureux et lui donner le baiser du détraqueur, il eut un petit sourire fou. Son seigneur était revenu à la vie, la pleine vie, la vie autonome.

Et lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Severus, il sut que son sortilège avait été découvert. Il lui adressa un dernier sourire triste et, quand il sentit la vie le quitter, il se dit que ce sortilège d'Oubliette était sa plus belle réussite. Il ne savait pas aimer comme les autres, il n'avait même pas une bonne façon d'aimer. Mais c'était la sienne.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'avais prévenu que ce n'était pas facile facile, mais je ne voulais pas faire de Barty Jr. un gentil garçon capable de toute la douceur du monde. Je voulais qu'il garde son côté fou et sa violence malgré tout.<p> 


End file.
